Dietary animal protein intake is associated with reduced bone mass through an increase in urine calcium excretion without an increase in intestinal absorption. High animal protein intake increases endogenous acid production and bone resorption during bone buffering of the protein load. We propose to test the hypothesis that restriction of dietary animal protein will reduce urine calcium excretion and change calcium balance from negative to neutral or positive in postmenopausal women.